Les Maraudeurs, 1ère année à Poudlard
by Miss Padfoot et Miss Moony
Summary: Nous ne le savons que trop bien,on retrouve mille millions de fics sur les maraudeurs,mais,attention,dans celle-ci,on n'y verra pas que les maraudeurs,plusieurs chapitres serons aussi consacré aux serpentards et aux autres maisons.Enfin,pour le résumé,
1. Chapitre 1 La lettre

Titre : Les Maraudeurs, 1ere année à Poudlard  
  
Auteures : Miss Padfoot et Miss Moony (en fait inventé par les deux mais écrit par Miss Moony)  
  
Genre : Général  
  
Disclaimer : Comme sa nous tente pas de nous attarder la-dessus, on va faire ça vite. PasànouspasdesousàRowlingaucunsdroits. Fini!  
  
Trucs-qui-faut-lire-avant-pour-comprendre-un-peu-le-sens-de-l'histoire :  
  
Bein d'abord c'est les Maraudeurs qui commencent en 1ère année mais qui évolueront au cours des prochains chapitres. Ensuite il faut savoir aussi que Sirius et James se connaissent déjà depuis qu'ils sont tous petits et les autres, on va les rencontrer plus tard.  
  
Truc-intéressant-à-savoir :  
  
Maraudeur :Personne qui se livre à la maraude - Maraude :Maraudage - Maraudage :Vol de denrées commis par des gens de guerre en campagne (hein?) ; rapine - Rapine :Action de prendre, de s'emparer de qqch par la violence. HEY même pas vrai. Ils sont même pas comme ça... (à part p-e Peter bien sur)  
  
Chapitre 1 La lettre  
  
  
  
Elle arrivait. Elle arrivait enfin. Ce simple petit battement d'aile l'avait tout de suite averti que c'était elle qui arrivait, après cette longue et interminable attente, il en était même venu à penser qu'il était peut-être cracmol! Mais tout de même! Sirius avait reçu la sienne au moins 10 minutes avant lui et on peut se mettre à penser à plein de trucs en 10 minutes! Quel idiot il avait été pour simplement penser une seconde qu'il ne recevrait pas sa lettre d'inscription à Poudlard! Mais cette fois c'était la bonne, c'était vraiment elle, pas de journal ni de lettres barbantes du Ministère que ses parents obstinaient à trouver 'importantes'... Non. Seulement sa lettre à lui. James Potter. Le garçon à lunettes et aux cheveux en bataille. Lui qui dans 2 mois à peine pourrait enfin entrer dans le merveilleux monde de l'apprentissage de la sorcellerie. Poudlard, un rêve pour tous les jeunes sorciers de son âge. De la magie, pleins de nouveaux potes et surtout, SURTOUT, pas de parents!  
  
_Je l'ai, JE L'AI!!!!! HEY! MAMAN PAPA! ÇA Y EST! JE L'AI EU!! S'écria James au comble de la joie.  
  
_OUAIS! MAMAN ET PAPA DE JAMES! ÇA Y EST! IL L'A EU!! Hurla à son tour Sirius avant de se mettre à courir partout autour de la pièce pour finir son trajet en serrant James dans ses bras, ou plutôt en l'étranglant.  
  
Normalement, se faire serrer par Sirius, c'était une dure épreuve à passer pour le corps de James. Car Dieu sait que Sirius était assez bien bâti en plus des 2 ou 3 cm que se dernier avait de plus que lui. James avait toujours été assez grand pour son âge mais Sirius avait quand même trouvé le moyen de le dépasser en hauteur année après année. Mais cette fois, il était trop heureux pour avoir mal.  
  
Pour ce qui était de physique, les deux amis n'avaient rien a envier à personne. James était, comme cela avait été dit plus haut, grand, mince et assez bien bâti quand on prêtait attention, avait des cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais qui refusaient obstinément d'être coiffés, portait des lunettes rondes qui lui donnait un air sérieux, c'est à dire, tout à fait le contraire de lui, et possédait de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu puissant qui faisait soupirer toutes les jeunes filles de son âge. Sirius quant à lui, était un peu plus grand et fort, arborait des cheveux mi-longs (et défendait à quiconque d'essayer de les couper) tout aussi noir que ceux de son ami, avait une vue parfaite mais aimait particulièrement, par contre, porter des lunettes fumées qui lui donnait l'air du mec cool et avait des yeux aussi noir que l'ébène où on pouvaient parfois distinguer une pointe de bleu au soleil. Si les filles aimaient James, ce n'était rien à côté de l'admiration qu'elles portait à Sirius.  
  
* * *  
  
Comme il s'en doutais, ses parent avaient organisé une fête en compagnie de la famille de son meilleur ami, pour célébrer l'événement. À sa connaissance, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Soudain, son père annonça :  
  
_Voici venu l'heure de la distribution des cadeaux!  
  
Il s'avança discrètement vers lui.  
  
_James, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te donner. Suis-moi.  
  
Son père l'entraîna dans un coin de la pièce. Là, il lui tendit un petit paquet rapidement emballé dans un papier de basse qualité. James inspecta longuement son cadeau et commença à le déballer soigneusement.  
  
Quand il eu enfin fini d'ouvrir son cadeau, il resta bouche-bai. Il se doutait que sa ne devait pas être n'importe quoi mais ça, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ! Une cape d'invisibilité !!! Il n'en existait guère plus d'une centaine dans le monde, mais James l'avait reconnu grâce à la consistance spéciale du tissus qui semblait couler entre les doigts comme de l'eau. Son père le tira de sa rêverie :  
  
_Prends-en bien soin James, elle a appartenu à plusieurs générations avant toi et a toujours été transmise de père en fils et même parfois de mère en fille. Mais surtout, n'en parle pas à ta mère, elle crois que je ne doit te la donner qu'à ta sortie de Poudlard, cependant, je m'en serait voulu si mon fils n'avait pas eu le privilège, comme ses ancêtres, d'explorer son école de fond en comble. Dit-il avec un clin d'?il. Maintenant, je te laisse, profite-en pour faire plus ample connaissance avec ta nouvelle protégée!  
  
Au moment ou son père eut rejoint les autres, Sirius arriva en brandissant une paire de caleçons ornés de balais volants.  
  
_Eh Jamesie !!! Elle est drôle ma frangine, regarde ce qu'elle m'a donné ! Je pari que t'a pas eu un cadeau aussi cool que... C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda-t-il en regardant la cape d'un air intéressé.  
  
_Alors ça tu l'croiras jamais. Mon paternel, y m'a donné une cape d'invisibilité !  
  
_Et bein ça mon pote, sa dépasse amplement mes bobettes ! En tout cas, c'est pas mes vieux qui m'auraient donner un truc pareil ! Ni Alicia d'ailleurs. Elle l'aurait sûrement gardée pour t'espionner quand tu te change... Me frappe pas !!! Dit-il après avoir vue la soudaine réaction de son ami. Mais reconnaît qu'elle a quand même beaucoup plus qu'un p'tit faible pour toi... Tien en parlant d'la s?urette, barre-toi, elle arrive !  
  
_JAMES !!!! hurla une petite vois qui essayait de se faufiler tant bien que mal entre les invités.  
  
_Trop tard, bonne chance mec !  
  
_Sirius, tire-moi de la j't'en pris !  
  
_Pense avec tes mains.  
  
_Hein ??  
  
_Ton joujou dans tes mains.  
  
_Mais bien sur !! Ma cape !! Chuis con !  
  
_Oh rassure-toi, pas tant que ça...  
  
_Attend. Ça va comme ça ?  
  
_Moi sa me dérange pas mais ta tête flotte dans les airs, ma s?ur est peut- être pas une lumière mais elle pourrais trouver ça légèrement suspect...  
  
_Oh désolé, comme ça sa va ?? dit-il après l'avoir mise sur sa tête.  
  
_Ouais sa va mais maintenant ferme-la elle arrive vraiment.  
  
À l'instant où il disait cette phrase, Alicia (sa s?ur comme vous l'aurai deviné) entra dans la pièce. Pour la décrire brièvement, Alicia ressemblait assez à son frère. Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs aussi et indescriptible côté tempérament. Elle regardait James comme si il était un héros depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvé en tombant malencontreusement sur un gros bourdon qui allait la piquer. Ignorant que cet incident avait valu à ce dernier une piqûre de la taille d'un gros raisin dans le dos, elle avait débuté pour lui une adoration sans limite.  
  
_Il est où James ? demanda-elle toute déboussolée.  
  
_Euh. Il est. pas. ici ? dit Sirius à court d'excuse pour le moment.  
  
_Comment ça il est pas ici ? Il est où alors ? Tu doit sûrement le savoir, vous étiez ensemble il y a pas 2 minutes !  
  
_Bein... il m'a pas dit ou il allait mais si il est pas ici j'en conclu qu'il peut être n'importe où sauf... là !  
  
_Ouais ouais... allez dit moi tout ! Comment elle s'appelle ?  
  
_Quoi « comment elle s'appelle » ?  
  
_Je suis sure qu'il y a une fille la dessous et je jure sur ta tête.  
  
_Eh! Fait gaffe à ma tête!  
  
_Mais j'en ai rien à faire de ta tête, moi je veux juste savoir OÙ EST JAMES !!!  
  
_J'EN AI STRICTEMENT AUCUNE IDÉE !  
  
_BEIN MOI JE SUIS SURE QUE TU LE SAIS !  
  
_ET SI TU TE TROMPAIT POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE SA TE FERAIS PAS DE MAL !  
  
_SI TU VEUX SAVOIR ''MONSIEUR'' SIRIUS BLACK, JE SUIS PAS MISS PAFAITE COMME UNE CERTAINE CASSANDRE !  
  
_''MONSIEUR'' COMME TU DIT, Y SAIT PAS DU TOUT DE QUOI TU VEUX PARLER, MAIS LA Y SE DEMANDE VRAIMENT QU'EST QU'IL A FAIT AU BON DIEU POUR HÉRITER D'UNE S?UR AUSSI BARGE !  
  
_SI JE SUIS BARGE, J'VEUX PAS SAVOIR QU'EST QUE T'ES !  
  
_Les enfants, je ne doute pas que votre sujet de dispute soit valable, mais on entend plus la musique par ici, alors si vos pouviez baisser le volume sa serais très apprécié...  
  
Oliver Black paraissait toujours très calme, mais, au fond, il était exactement comme son fils, ou plutôt, Sirius en était la réplique exacte. Drôles, sarcastiques, moqueurs et, à leurs heures, doux et prévenants, tel étaient les trois Black du cartier. Seulement trois parce que la mère de la famille, Altaïr Black, était décédé lorsque Alicia n'était encore qu'un bébé. Une vilaine grippe qui avait tourné en pneumonie avait eu raison d'elle.  
  
_D'accord papa, dit Sirius, de toute façon je m'en allait, j'ai pas envie de rester ici une seconde de plus, j'étouffe.  
  
_Et moi je suffoque, lança en retour Alicia non sans adresser un regard venimeux à son frère.  
  
Ils sortirent tous de la pièce suivis d'un James encore sous le choque de la dispute entre son meilleur ami et sa s?ur. Pas que ceci était rarissime, mais il est quand même troublant d'assister à un conflit dont on est le principale objet.  
  
Comme la fête était sur le point de finir, ils se rendirent dans l'entré, après avoir trouvé un endroit ou le jeune Potter pourrais enlever sa cape en toute sécurité, sans se faire découvrir. Une fois dans la hall, pour faire ses salutations à tout le monde, Sirius glissa à l'oreille de James :  
  
_Je crois que la s?ur a décidé de me suivre pour te voir. Si tu veux qu'on se rencontre sans l'avoir en prime, t'as qu'à venir à notre arbre demain à 11h00.  
  
_Pourquoi à 11h00 ?  
  
_Parce que avant ça je dors ! En voilà une question, tss...  
  
_D'accord alors, demain à 11h00. Salut Sirius ! dit-il plus fort.  
  
_Ouais, salut mon pote !  
  
Leur arbre, c'était ce vieux chêne en forme de poire à une centaine de mètres de l'orée de la forêt. Assez loin pour ne pas se faire voir mais juste assez proche pour ne pas se perdre. Ils avaient décidé qu'il serait le leur notamment à cause de sa forme originale mais surtout parce qu'il y avait plein de branches partout qui attendaient seulement de se faire grimper dessus.  
  
* * *  
  
Le lendemain, James se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête, conséquence d'avoir refusé, comme tous les enfants de son âge, de se coucher quand sa mère lui avait dit de le faire. Mais il était bien trop fier pour avouer qu'il avait un mal de crâne assez fort pour lui exploser la tête à chaque goûtes d'eau qui tombait. Non, lui et Sirius en était venu à la conclusion que les garçons ne devaient jamais se plaindre d'avoir mal ou pleurer, ils devaient encaisser le choque et passer à autre chose. Donc il se résigna à se rendre dehors, la tête entre les épaules. Mais à l'instant même ou la douce brise d'été vint le frôler et lui donner des frissons dans la nuque, il oublia tous ses maux. Le grand air est un bien meilleur remède que l'obstination. Donc il se rendit à son arbre, en savourant chaque pas qu'il faisait dans l'herbe haute qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son endroit sacré, comme son ami et lui l'appelait, car jamais personne d'autre n'y était venu, il commença à attendre. C'était bizarre parce que pour les choses importantes de ce genre, pas l'école bien sur, l'école n'était qu'une notion secondaire, Sirius était toujours en avance. Mais soudain, il entendit une voix venue d'en haut (lol) :  
  
_Jaaaaames... c'est ta conscience qui te parle, quand tu va voir ton meilleur pote Sirius que tu a toujours admiré et pris comme modèle dans ta vie, tu va lui pardonner le fait qu'il a peut-être fait une petite bêtise et...  
  
Un craquement sonore se fit entendre.  
  
_AAAAAAAAaaaah !!!  
  
_Wow... c'est pas tous les jours que des Sirius tombent du ciel, qu'est-ce que t'en pense?  
  
(en tk miss padfoot aimerais bein sa...)  
  
_Euh ouais eh bein j'était euh... bein je...  
  
_Ok laisse tomber les explications, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?  
  
_Bein disons que j'ai un peu, juste un petit peu de rien du tout, dit à Alicia que tu l'aimait bien... Mais t'inquiète pas hein, bientôt on va être à Poudlard et t'aura plus rien à craindre ! Bein qu'est-ce que t'as ? Il me semble que t'aurais dut réagir un rien plus fortement, comme me dire que je suit mort et me courir après pour m'attraper parce que je me suis sauver, inutilement parce que je suis plus grand que toi et que de toute façon je te mettrait à terre dès que tu m'aurais touché, tu m'excuseras il faut que je reprenne ma respiration parce la je suis vraiment à cour...  
  
_Bah... quand on y pense, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal ta s?ur...  
  
On pouvait à ce moment voir toute une gamme d'émotion une après l'autre sur le visage du frère de la principale concernée pendant que James se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
  
_J'te préviens Potter, t'as pas intérêt à loucher sur ma s?ur, dit-il sur un ton menaçant.  
  
_Mais non, tu sais bien que je blague. C'est que tu me fait peur, tu deviens susceptible avec l'âge on dirait...  
  
_La ferme c'est pas drôle...  
  
_Hey, reste zen Black, reste zen...  
  
_Ouais ouais... Changement de sujet, t'as su que les Jones avait trouvé des acheteurs pour leur maison ?  
  
_Non c'est qui ? C'est des sorciers ou des moldus ?  
  
_Soit pas idiot mec, tu sais bien que le seul moldu qui reste dans le coin c'est ce vieux shnok de Pot's l'autre bout du village. En plus il est au courant pour la magie alors... C'est les Digorry qui vont aménager.  
  
_Attend une minute, ne me dit pas que ce crétin d'Amos va venir habiter en face de chez moi ?  
  
_Non t'inquiète pas c'est juste son oncle et toute sa petite famille. Il va y avoir en tout le père, la mère, et trois enfants, deux mecs et une fille.  
  
_T'as d'autre renseignements sur eux ?  
  
_Bein je peux te dire l'âge des enfants, le travail des parents, le nom de leur 3 chouettes et que le père a un tatouage sur l'épaule droite, une panthère si j'ai bien entendu. Je peux rien te dire d'autre, j'ai pas pu écouter au portes plus longtemps...  
  
_D'accord dit-moi tout.  
  
_Ok, pour les rejetons, la fille a 11 ans depuis pas très longtemps, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, elle entre en première année avec nous, et les gars sont déjà à Poudlard. Il y en a un qui a 12 ans et va en troisième année et l'autre a 16 ans, s'en va en septième et a une copine qui s'appelle Emilia Flecher qui elle-même a un frère en deuxième qui à ce qui paraît aurait lancé une bombe à bouse sur le concierge de l'école et...  
  
_Sa va Sirius, j'ai pas besoin de connaître cela, coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. Et puis d'abord, comment tu fait pour avoir toutes ces informations d'un coup, on n'a pas besoin que d'écouter au portes pour savoir tout cela...  
  
_Aaaaaaaaaaah... dit-il d'un air mystérieux. Mais Sirius Black entend tout, il voit tout. Hé hé, j'ai mes sources mon pote, j'ai mes sources...  
  
_Bon ok. et pour le reste ?  
  
_Le père est auror, la mère est médicomage et la chouette du plus jeune mec s'appelle Solo, celle du plus vieux, Mike et celle des parent, Niky. Par contre, j'ai pas pu connaître l'essentiel, leur nom... Dit-il comme si l'absence de cette information avait fait échoué sa mission.  
  
_Sa va, on aura qu'à le leur demander, c'est aussi simple que ça...  
  
_Mouais... Mais je trouve ça quand même nul, s'abaisser à demander en personne, c'est comme admettre son échec... Dit-il sur un ton maussade.  
  
_Mais qui est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre de tels idées dans la tête, tu devrais arrêter d'écouter la tévélision moldu.  
  
_Télévision James.  
  
_Comme tu veut, c'est la même chose.  
  
_Tu sait que t'es désespérant ?  
  
_Mais je l'ai toujours su mon cher ! répondit celui-ci sur un ton snob.  
  
_Et bien au moins t'as les idées clairs, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.  
  
Le fait est que le père de Sirius étudiait tout ce que les moldus avaient inventé pour remplacer la magie. Il y avait même une pièce dans leur manoir qui servait de musé de la technologie non-sorcière. Mr Black se procurait toujours les derniers gadgets sur le marché et leur donnait une note sur 10 pour ce qui était de l'utilité et tous les gens du coin venait le visiter, soit pour critiquer les trucs grotesques que l'exposition contenait, soit seulement pour regarder. Parfois même des dames célibataires venaient pour draguer Oliver que la population féminine en entier se serait accordé à appeler homme idéal si il n'avait pas eu d'enfants... Comme quoi personne n'est parfait !  
  
(N/Miss Moony :bein en tk tant ka moé le seul défaut de Josh Hartnett c le fait ki a une blonde...)  
  
(N/Miss Padfoot :eye tu saura que Viggo Mmm... la bein ya po de défauts bon.)  
  
(N/Miss Moony :... ¬_¬...)  
  
(N/Miss Padfoot :Bein koi ?)  
  
(N/Miss Moony : Ta yole)  
  
(N/Miss Padfoot : Ok ma yole...)  
  
Ils arrêtèrent brusquement leur conversation quand ils entendirent leur mère les appeler pour aller manger, et du même coup, la voie d'une s?ur assoiffé de Potter. Ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes et Sirius eu tout juste le temps de crier à James :  
  
_LES DIGORRY, ILS AMÉNAGENT DEMAIN ! À PLUS MON POTE !  
  
_MERCI ! SALUT SIRIUS !  
  
Et ils se rendirent à leur manoir respectif.  
  
* * *  
  
_Salut m'man !  
  
_Bonjours mon chéri !  
  
_Salut p'pa !  
  
_Salut James !  
  
Mattiew et Évelyne Potter, les parents du garçon, faisaient tous les deux partis de la brigade des jeteurs de sorts et étaient très respecté dans le métier. Mattiew ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son fils, excepté pour les yeux, lui il les avaient marrons. James avait hérité de ceux de sa mère. Évelyne, en plus de ses magnifiques yeux bleus, avait de longs cheveux châtains et un petit nez retroussé.  
  
_Jimmy ?  
  
_Je m'appelle James maman... dit ce dernier qui détestait ce surnom que lui donnait sa mère.  
  
_Désolé James, bon en fait c'était juste pour te dire que nous irons sur le chemin de traverse vendredi prochain, c'est à dire, dans exactement cinq jours. Donc si tu veux que Sirius et son père nous accompagnent, il faudra que tu leur en parle bientôt, bien que je ne doute pas qu'Oliver n'y ait aucune objection.  
  
_D'accord m'man. Les Jones, ils s'en vont demain ?  
  
_Comment le sais-tu ? demanda son père en levant le nez de son journal.  
  
_C'est Sirius qui me l'a dit.  
  
_Je me demande bien comment ce petit fait pour obtenir toutes ces informations...  
  
_Ça j'en ai aucune idée, répondit Évelyne, mais oui, effectivement, ils déménagent demain, mais je ne sait pas qui les remplaceront.  
  
_C'est les Digorry.  
  
Son père s'étouffa avec son café.  
  
_QUOI !? Ne me dit pas qu'en plus de supporter cet imbécile de Karl au travail, je vais devoir le voir même le week-end ???  
  
_Allons Mattiew, réprimanda sa femme, soit un peu plus tolérant...  
  
_C'est pas de ma faute, je ne peu tout simplement PAS le sentir.  
  
_T'inquiète p'pa, c'est pas lui, c'est son frère qui va venir.  
  
_Son frère ? À oui, j'me rappelle de lui, nettement plus sympathique, William son nom je crois, je me demande s'il a changé depuis le temps...  
  
_Que veux-tu dire ? le questionna Mrs Potter.  
  
_Bein si j'me souvient bien, à Poudlard, il n'était pas bien gros, et ne faisait peur à personne...  
  
_Sirius m'a dit qu'il était auror maintenant.  
  
Mr Potter réprima un petit rire.  
  
_Les mangemorts ne doivent pas le prendre beaucoup au sérieux, dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin, remarque, ça peu être un atout si on y pense...  
  
_Matt, arrête de te moquer, tu sait bien que sa n'est pas de sa faute. Et puis tu ne sait pas, peut-être qu'il a changé.  
  
_Ok, ok, sa va. J'arrête. James, irais tu chercher Nelly et Raphi pour qu'ils commencent à enlever la table ? Si tu veux déjeuner, il reste du potage sur le comptoir.  
  
_Sa marche, Je peux déjeuner dans ma chambre ?  
  
_Bien sur mais ne fait pas de dégâts.  
  
_Je te le promet papa.  
  
_En fait c'est surtout pour ta mère, elle n'aime pas donner un surplus de travail au elfes de maison.  
  
_D'accord, je ferai attention.  
  
Il partit ensuite à la rechercher de Nelly et Raphi, deux des quelques elfes qu'ils employaient, prit un bol de potage et monta dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il eu fini de manger, il prit un carré de parchemin et commença à dessiner. Une des qualités communes de James et Sirius était leur tallent visible en dessin. Une pièce du Manoir Potter était même consacré à leur créations. Ils excellaient dans tout ce qui touchait l'art manuel, que sa soit du dessin, de la peinture ou même de la sculpture.  
  
Le garçon passa donc le reste de son après-midi à dessiner, à lire et à imaginer la vie à Poudlard.  
  
  
  
  
  
** Fin du chapitre 1 **  
  
  
  
Wow, vous pouvez pas savoir comment je suis fière de moi présentement... J'AI FINI LE PREMIER CHAPITRE !!! Il était temps après avoir fait au moins une vingtaine de vérification...  
  
Je vais essayer d'envoyer l'autre bientôt mais je vous promet rien...  
  
En tk, si vous aimez, dites le nous et REVIEWEZ !!! ^-^ 


	2. Chapitre 2 Diggory et Donovan

Titre : Les Maraudeurs, 1ere année à Poudlard  
  
Auteures : Miss Padfoot et Miss Moony (en fait inventé par les deux mais écrit par Miss Moony)  
  
Genre : Général  
  
Disclaimer : bla bla bla à Rowling, bla bla bla pas de sous, bla bla bla aucuns droits...  
  
Notes : Bof, aucunes notes en particulier la... Les remerciements aux revieweurs son à la fin.  
  
Chapitre 2 Digorry et Donovan  
  
  
  
Un rayon de soleil lui fit ouvrir les yeux. En même temps qu'il repoussait une mèche de cheveux plus folle que les autres qui tombait paresseusement devant ses yeux, il remarqua qu'il s'était endormit tout habillé, qui plus est, même pas sur le lit. Il était en effet étendu sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, ses lunettes étant resté à côté de son dessin lorsqu'il les avaient enlevé pour frotter ses yeux endormis. Il replaça devant ses yeux ce précieux accessoire lui permettant de ne pas se cogner le nez sur tous les murs qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin et jeta un coup d'?il à sa montre pour se mieux se rendre compte qu'il avait dépassé de beaucoup l'heure où il se levait d'habitude. Il pesta en silence de ne pas avoir réglé son réveil matin la veille et s'habilla en vitesse.  
  
Il descendit les escaliers à la course et prit une pomme pour seul petit déjeuner. Sirius, dans un cas comme ça n'aurais même pas prit la peine de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent mais James avait apprit dès son plus jeune âge que si il ne mangeait rien le matin, c'est le reste de la journée qui payerais, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de filer un mauvais coton en une si belle journée. Donc, il mangea sa pomme et, entre deux bouchées, regarda de nouveau l'heure, mais cette fois, sur l'horloge grand-père de la cuisine. 11h30. Il devrait se dépêcher pour arriver à temps chez les voisins en même temps que Sirius. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, un Potter n'arrive pas en retard.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut dehors. Certes, la bouche pleine, les cheveux encore moins bien coiffés qu'à l'habitude et tous ces vêtements de travers, mais au moins il était là. Il se dirigea vers la tête au cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui ne pouvait être que son meilleur ami et remarqua qu'il était au moins aussi bien vêtu que lui.  
  
_Levé en retard ? demanda-t-il.  
  
_Ouais... Bof, on sen fou toute manière... Mais eux peut-être pas, attend un peu que j'te regarde. Premièrement, mets ton chandail à l'endroit, euh... tes lunettes sont croches, sa paraît pas très bien, arrange sa. Bon, la, c'est bien.  
  
_D'accord, merci. Et pour toi, et bien, premièrement, mets ton chandail, sa serait un bon début, attache ton pantalon et qu'on voit pas ton caleçon s'il te plait. Ensuite, pour les cheveux, on a qu'à aller se tremper la tête dans le rivière, sa va faire comme si on venait de se laver...  
  
_Tu sait que t'as de drôles d'idées des fois ? Bon d'accord, c'est une bonne idée, mais n'empêche qu'elle est bizarre... Je doit déteindre sur toi, c'est la seule explication.  
  
_Ouais bon, sa va. On y va ? Dit-il pour couper court à la conversation.  
  
_Bien sur Jimmy chéri !  
  
_La ferme Siriussounet.  
  
_Ok ok, on arrête. Euh... juste une chose, t'aurais pas parler de Cassandre à ma chère soeur adorée par hasard ?  
  
_C'est qui Cassandre ?  
  
_La fille dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour, tu sais, celle que j'ai rencontré il y a une semaine.  
  
_Elle ? Pourquoi j'irais en parler à quelqu'un, la seule chose qui s'est passé entre vous, c'est cette conversation de 20 minutes que vous avez eux sur l'air qu'on respire et les méfaits de la fumée sur nos poumons... À propos, sa avait l'air de te passionner, je comprend pourquoi tu l'a pas revu.  
  
_Bein le fait est qu'elle m'a envoyer quelques lettres depuis, j'y ai pas répondu mais elle continu. Si sa se trouve Alicia a dû en intercepter une ou deux... Enfin, tu y va le premier ?  
  
_Pas question, j'ai pas envie que tu me pousse dans l'eau ! On y va en même temps d'accord ?  
  
_D'accord, on y va à trois. Un, deux, TROIS !  
  
Il trempèrent en même temps leur tête dans l'eau pour en ressortir tout mouillés. Le problème était que lorsqu'on a les cheveux trempé, l'eau dégouline dans le cou et dans le dos, alors ils durent s'ébrouer et se secouer plusieurs fois au moins jusqu'à en devenir étourdis avant de pouvoir se remettre dans une position convenable.  
  
Ils partirent ensemble, ayant l'air de deux enfants sages, dans la direction qui convenait de prendre si on voulais se rendre chez les nouveaux. La première chose qu'ils virent, fut une montagne de portoloins usagés qui reposaient négligemment devant le domaine. Évidemment, chez les sorciers, on utilisait pas de camion de déménagement, donc, il fallait bien un moyen pour transporter tous les meubles et les effets personnels. Ils avancèrent un peu, histoire de voir quelqu'un, et tombèrent nez à nez avec un géant, au sens figuré bien sur. L'homme qui se tenait face à eux était ce qu'ont pourrait qualifier de colosse. Il était grand, arborait une silhouette d'armoire à glace, avait les cheveux rasée avec un serpent différent tatoué sur chaque bras et des yeux noirs qui semblait pouvoir déceler n'importe quel petits détails. Ce fut à la plus grande surprise des deux garçons qu'il leur adressa un grand sourire avant de leur dire :  
  
_Bonjours les enfants ! Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?  
  
Sirius fut le premier à se remettre de son étonnement pour lui répondre :  
  
_Euh, bein, en fait non... Pas vraiment... On voudrais juste faire connaissance, vu qu'on va se côtoyer assez souvent. Je suis Sirius Black.  
  
_Moi, c'est James Potter.  
  
_Je suis William Diggory. Potter ? Tes parents sont dans la brigade pas vrai ?  
  
_Oui en effet, répondit celui-ci.  
  
_C'est bien ce que je pensait. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennui, dit Mr Diggory, mais il y a encore beaucoup à faire, alors, si vous vouliez voir les enfants, ils son dans la cours arrière.  
  
_Merci de l'information Mr, on vous dérangera pas plus longtemps.  
  
Ils marchèrent donc jusque derrière le nouveau Manoir Diggory et arrivèrent juste attend pour voir le plus grand des garçons donner ce qui semblait être un cours d'autodéfense ou d'art de se battre aux deux plus jeunes. Le plus drôle était de voir la jeune fille, qui avait une tête de moins que son frère, lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre avec force, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire plier en deux pendant une dizaine de secondes. Le plus vieux était assez grand, un peu moins bâti que son père, et avait des cheveux courts brun chocolat. Le plus jeune des garçons était de taille moyenne et avait les même cheveux que son frère, mais un peu plus longs. La fille, elle était un peu plus petite (une tête environ comme il a été dit), mince et arborait une longue chevelure brun roux mi-chemin entre frisé et ondulée. Finalement, les trois possédaient de grands yeux bleu foncé, ce qu'ils paraissait être une caractéristique commune de la famille de leur mère, car leur père avait des yeux noirs.  
  
Cependant, après qu'elle ait donné son coup de poing magistral au jeune garçon, ce dernier s'écroula par terre, ou plutôt fit semblant, et en profita pour lui prendre les jambes, la faire tomber et la clouer au sol. Le plus vieux qui regardait la scène en riant dit :  
  
_Alors tu vois ? T'as encore beaucoup à apprendre bambino ! Dit-il à la jeune fille.  
  
_Ouais ouais, je sais... Bon sa va Sam, tu m'as eu maintenant lâche moi. Si je reste allongé par terre comme ça plus longtemps, je vais finir par faire de l'arthrite à 25 ans.  
  
_Pas question, dit d'abord que je suis le meilleur et demande grâce.  
  
_Rêve toujours, répondit-elle en même temps qu'elle lui pinçait la peau du ventre à l'aide de deux doigts. Et maintenant tu me laisse partir ?  
  
_Aille ! Oui mais arrête ça, t'as pas le droit !  
  
Le dénommé Sam la laissa se dégager et l'autre, qui n'avait depuis le début, pas levé le petit doigt, sembla remarqué la présence de James et Sirius, les deux assez amusé par la scène.  
  
_Eh les jeunes, dit-il, je crois qu'on a de la visite.  
  
_Comment-ça ? Demanda Sam.  
  
_Regarde un peu avec tes yeux espèce de nul, lui dit sa s?ur en le frappant derrière la tête.  
  
_Tu crois que t'es meilleur ? Répondit-il en imitant son geste.  
  
_Ok je vous en pris, ne recommencez pas, il y a des gens qui regardent.  
  
_Oh vous dérangez surtout pas pour nous, dit Sirius, c'était assez marrant.  
  
_Ouais moi aussi j'ai bien aimé, dit à son tour James, on étaient juste venu pour se présenter en fait. Je m'appelle James Potter.  
  
_Et je me nomme Sirius Black.  
  
_Oui, on savait déjà, répondit la fille, ma meilleur amie me l'a dit, j'me demande comment elle a su d'ailleurs... Enfin, aucune importance, moi c'est Chloé Diggory.  
  
_Mon nom c'est Samuel Diggory.  
  
_Et moi je m'appelle Frédéric Diggory.  
  
_Hem Chloé ? Questionna Sirius.  
  
_Oui ?  
  
_Ton amie, comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda-t-il encore sous le choque que quelqu'un puisse être meilleur que lui pour obtenir des informations.  
  
_Véréna Donovan pourquoi ?  
  
_Oh rien, pour savoir...  
  
_Bon, dit Frédéric, tu viens Sam ? On a promit à papa de l'aider avec le déménagement.  
  
_Ok, j'te suis.  
  
Les deux garçons s'en aillèrent et laissèrent les autres seuls. Un silence inconfortable s'installa pendant lequel chacun essayaient d'évaluer l'autre du regard. Enfin, James se décida à parler :  
  
_Eh bein, dit-il, on peu pas dire que sa commence bien... Euh, tu va à Poudlard en même temps que nous je crois, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_Oui, en effet. J'ai hâte d'y être, mes frères m'ont dit que c'est immense.  
  
_J'en sais rien, dit Sirius, j'y suis jamais allé, tu as acheté tes fournitures ?  
  
_Non, pas encore, mais je dois y aller avec ma famille vendredi.  
  
_Cool, dit James, on y va nous aussi cette journée-là ! On se verra sûrement.  
  
_Bien, alors vous verrez mon amie, elle va venir avec moi. Euh, comme on a rien d'autre à faire, vous voulez visiter mon nouveau chez-moi ?  
  
_D'accord, dirent les deux garçons.  
  
À mesure qu'elle les fit visiter, la gène qui s'était installé s'en alla comme si il n'y en avait jamais. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensembles et à la fin, ils se parlaient comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Bien sur, Chloé ne faisait pas parti de l'équipe Potter / Black mais au moins on pouvaient dire qu'ils s'entendaient bien, on ne devient pas de vrai amis en un seul après-midi.  
  
Au cours le leur visite, ils rencontrèrent la mère des enfants, Maria Diggory. Elle était petite, avait des cheveux roux et bouclés et avaient les mêmes yeux bleu foncé que ses enfants.  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils rentrèrent tous les trois chez eux, sentant la fatigue les envahire.  
  
* * *  
  
Plus tard dans la semaine, vendredi à l'aube pour être exacte, le duo était déjà debout ayant trop hâte de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse. À 6h00 du matin, les deux était habillés et prêts à partir.  
  
La seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas comprit, était qu'ils ne devaient partir qu'en après midi, donc ils se retrouvèrent à se demander quoi faire en une si belle journée. Comme ils avaient épuisé leur réserve de tours de moldus, car ils ne faisaient pas encore de magie, ils ne restèrent plus qu'une solution :  
  
_On n'a qu'à aller chez Chloé, sa copine doit être arrivé maintenant ! s'écria Sirius.  
  
_Relax Sirius, dit James, il n'est que 6h00 du mat... Je crois pas qu'elle s'attend à nous voir si tôt...  
  
_Bein alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
_J'en sais trop rien.  
  
_On pourrait aller voler des pommes sur le terrain du vieux Pot's.  
  
_Non, sa on l'a déjà fait assez souvent, il est pas très rapide côté mental mais il pourrait commencer à nous suspecter...  
  
_Ouais, t'as peut-être raison. Alors on pourrais se dépêcher à aller faire une farce aux nouveaux, avant qu'ils se réveillent.  
  
_Mauvaise idée. T'as vu tout comme moi de quoi a l'aire Mr Diggory, il vaudrais mieux le mettre de notre côté celui-là...  
  
_Et t'as encore raison. T'es pas cool, tu démolis tous mes plans diaboliques.  
  
_Que veux-tu ? On est intelligent ou on l'est pas !  
  
_Alors toi tu l'es pas !  
  
_On ferais mieux d'arrêter je crois... Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
_Bein, on pourraient se recoucher, je viens de me rendre compte que je suis trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
_Là c'est toi qui a raison, en plus quand on dors, on n'a pas à se demander quoi faire.  
  
_Hoouuuu... Sa c'était vraiment une phrase très profonde Potter, faudrait que tu me donne l'adresse de ton philosophe personnel un de ses jours.  
  
_La ferme et dors.  
  
_Ouais bonne nuit.  
  
_Bonne nuit.  
  
Ils s'allongèrent chacun sur un fauteuil et s'endormirent. Ils n'eurent pas un sommeil très long puisque 3h00 plus tard, James se réveilla le premier, suivi de Sirius à quelques minutes près.  
  
_T'es levé depuis longtemps ? Demanda celui-ci en baillant.  
  
_Non mais juste assez pour voir que tu parle en dormant !  
  
_Quoi ? Cool ! Et qu'est-ce que je dit ?  
  
_Bein à vrai dire j'ai pas vraiment comprit... Sa parlait de pommes, de poires et de fruits en général, mais j'ai pas pu capter le reste.  
  
_Alors je fait des drôles de rêves... M'en fou ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer à étudier les significations du rêve...  
  
_Sa serait drôle ! Euh, pour ton information, il est maintenant 9h15, je crois qu'on peu aller chez Chloé, de toute façon, un fille, ça se lève jamais bien tard.  
  
_Pour ça t'as raison, Alicia réveille toute la maison à 7h00 du mat tous les jours... À part moi, parce que moi, je suis immunisé contre ce genre de trucs.  
  
_Content pour toi. Dit-il en se levant du fauteuil ou il était assis accompagné par Sirius qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir envi de quitter son petit confort.  
  
Ils sortirent tous les deux dehors alors que le soleil commençait à se faire voir en entier dans le ciel. Ils marchèrent lentement dans l'herbe encore imprégné des dernières goûtes de rosé qui se s'étaient pas encore évaporé. Ils traversèrent la rue (il y avait bien une rue, même si aucuns des résidents de ce village n'utilisait de voiture) et cognèrent à la porte de la somptueuse demeure. Ce fut Maria Diggory qui répondit, les yeux dans le vague et l'air fatigué.  
  
_Oh, bonjours les enfants, dit-elle simplement en guise de salutations, c'est bein vous que j'ai vu hier n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_Oui, répondit doucement James comme seule réponse, Mrs Diggory avait l'aire en ce moment d'une femme qui avait les nerf à fleure de peau, alors il ne voulu pas la brusquer.  
  
_Bien, ils sont tous dans le salon si vous voulez allez les voir. Leur dit- elle froidement avant de s'en retourner, comme si la seule évocation de ceux qui était dans le salon lui donnait mal au coeur.  
  
_Merci m'dame, dit poliment Sirius, au vide parce que la dame était déjà loin.  
  
Ils avancèrent petit à petit dans le long couloir en regardant au passage les quelques peinture accrochés sur le murs (''Eh regarde celle-la Sirius, on dirait qu'elle te fait de l'oeil !''). Arrivés à l'extrémité du passage, il entrèrent dans une pièce assez grande, qui sembla être le salon, et virent une spectacle qui défiait tout ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent : les trois enfants Diggory, le père, une femme et trois filles qu'ils ne connaissent pas, dont deux jumelles se livraient à une bataille de polochons sans merci. Ils remarquèrent aussi un homme assis à part qui les regardait du coin de l'oeil. Ce n'est qu'au moment ou Sirius se mit à tousser bruyamment que tout le raffut cessa. Comme si de rien était, Chloé se leva et dit :  
  
_Voici ma meilleure amie, celle dont je vous avait parlé l'autre jour, et sa famille.  
  
Elle était un peu plus petite que Chloé, avait une longue chevelure blonde et de grands yeux rieurs qui semblaient passer à chaque instant du bleu au vert.  
  
_Et pour plus de détail contactez Véréna Donovan, dit-elle en jetant un regard ironique à son amie. Je vois que tu n'accorde pas beaucoup d'importance à ma présentation, donc je vais devoirs m'en charger moi-même.  
  
_Si j'avait commencer à te présenter au complet, répondit Chloé en haussant les épaules, tu m'aurais couper en me disant que voudrais le faire toi- même, alors j'ai décidé de te laisser faire seule.  
  
_C'est trop gentil, dit-elle de façon très sarcastique, vraiment, t'es la charité incarné. (Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons) Bon alors, comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis Véréna Donovan et voici ma mère, Gwendoline, mon père Maximilian et les deux pestes que j'ai pour petites soeurs, Megan et Meredith.  
  
Mrs Donovan ressemblait assez à sa fille, excepté qu'elle avait les yeux noirs. Quant à Mr Donovan, il avait les yeux de sa fille et des cheveux bouclés blonds. Les jumelles était exactement pareilles jusqu'au dernier cheveu. Elles avait de longs cheveux blonds raides et le nez criblé de taches de rousseur. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir environ sept ans quand elles souriaient, on pouvait remarquer qu'il leur manquait la même dent de lait à l'avant de leur mâchoire.  
  
Elle dut se pencher pour éviter au passage un coussin qui avait volé à travers la pièce et semblait avoir prit sa tête comme cible. Sans se donner la peine de se demander qui en était l'expéditeur, elle continua son monologue.  
  
_Et vous vous êtes...?  
  
_Je suis Sirius Black et lui c'est James Potter, dit-il.  
  
_Potter ? Mon père travaille avec tes parents.  
  
_Il est aussi dans la brigade ? Demanda celui-ci étonné.  
  
_Bien sur, qu'est ce que tu trouve de bizarre la dedans ?  
  
_Oh rien c'est que mes parents ne m'ont encore jamais parler d'un Donovan... Et aussi parce que la brigade ne contient qu'une quarantaine de sorcier. Alors c'est rare que j'en rencontre d'autres...  
  
_Bon, dit Chloé, maintenant qu'on est tous présentés, je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : À L'ATTAQUE !!! hurla-t-elle en jetant de toutes ses forces deux coussins sur James et Sirius qui ne se firent pas prier pour entrer dans la bataille.  
  
* * *  
  
Quand ils se furent tous calmé, James, Sirius, Chloé et Véréna profitèrent du beau temps et de celui qui leur restait avant d'aller acheter leurs fournitures scolaires pour aller se promener dehors.  
  
_Euh, je peux vous poser une question ?  
  
_Bien sur, répondirent les deux filles d'une même voix.  
  
_Pourquoi, alors que tout le monde s'amusait comme des fous, ta mère, Chloé et ton père, Véréna, ne participait pas et gardait un espèce d'air mi- chemin entre répugné et désespéré ?  
  
_Oh... répondit Véréna.  
  
_Ça... termina Chloé, Et bien, c'est une longue histoire... En fait sa remonte au fait que sa mère et mon père sont des amis d'enfance et tout le monde a toujours pensé qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux...  
  
_Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, compléta Véréna, c'est que mon père à moi et sa mère son quelque peu jaloux, en fait, les deux mères se détestes carrément et les deux pères ne s'aiment pas beaucoup plus.  
  
_Ah, dit Sirius, les histoire de se genre, c'est trop compliqué pour moi, la preuve ? J'ai rien comprit...  
  
_C'est toi qui voulait savoir, pas James, répliqua Chloé.  
  
_Nous on n'a fait que te répondre ! Ajouta Véréna.  
  
Soudain, une voix les appela :  
  
_Les enfants ? Cela semblait être celle d'Évelyne Potter, Venez manger, on part tout de suite après !  
  
_Oui on arrive maman, cria James à plein poumons pour être sur de se faire entendre.  
  
_Aye, James ! Hurle pas si fort, et surtout, pas dans mes oreilles ! Si tu continu comme ça je vais finir par être sourd !  
  
_Je te vois bien à 80 ans dans ta chaise berçante avec ton cornet pour mieux entendre les gens te parler, dit-il en ricanant.  
  
_Pas question, à 80 ans tu va voir, je vais encore me déchaîner sur les pister de danse et draguer les filles !  
  
Pendant que les deux filles riaient silencieusement, James prit un air faussement effaré.  
  
_Mauvaises images, sortez de ma tête ! dit-il les yeux grand ouverts en fouettant de ses mains l'air autour de sa tête comme s'il vouait faire sortir quelque chose.  
  
Les rires redoublèrent et les garçons s'en allèrent chez James pour prendre leur déjeuner.  
  
Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Oliver alluma un feu dans l'âtre et ils prirent chacun leur tour un pincé de poudre de cheminette. James comme Sirius avaient toujours détestés ce moyen de transport mais il fallait bien lui reconnaître qu'il était assez efficace quand on n'avant pas le pouvoir de transplanner. Ils atterrirent donc dans la cheminé à côté de la porte du chemin de traverse et Mattiew tapota les trois briques prévus pour ouvrir la porte. Le mur s'ouvrit pour leur laisser place à entrer dans la grande allée qui fourmillait de monde.  
  
  
  
~*~Fin du 2e chapitre~*~  
  
Ouf, fini, personnellement, je trouve que ce chapitre était kan même mieux que le premier (c po trop dur à battre...) mais il était moins long, mais je vous jure que sa sera pas tout le temps comme ça, c pque il fallait quand même que sa reste fidèle au titre de chap... en tk j'me comprend... continuez à laisser des reviews, sa fait super plaisir !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remerciements aux revieweurs :  
  
  
  
Alexia Alexendra : (note pour les 2 reviews que ta laissé en même temps) merci Alex t full smatt ! quoi tu connaît pas Viggo ? Ah si tu le connaît... c dur d'affirmer des choses quand on parle de 2 choses... oubliez sa... en tk pour Josh bein merci, sa m'remonte le moral ! et pi pour Viggo bein faudrait t'en parle à Pad', c elle l'experte coté Aragorn ! hmmm... faire tomber Remi du ciel ? sa demande réflexion... ta ka lire au complet a chaque fois qu'un chapitre va sortir, p-e que tu va être surprise un jour -_~ ! ¦D ¦D !! c vrai sont cutes c tits bonhommes la ! en tk pi pour les oe collé ensembles, ma essayer de m'arranger pour pas que sa fasse sa. Pi pour les Weasley, sa jel savait déjà, alors sa va aller.  
  
Saiji : aaaaaah Saiji Saiji, ma tite Saiji... toujours un seul mot à la bouche :Rogue... *soupir* en tk, pour l'instant ya pas de chapitre prévu pour lui mais p-e le chap 5 ou 6... en tk dans les environs, pque comprend moi, je peut pas en faire un tout de suite, faut attendre qu'ils soient rendu a Poudlard... pi bein pour les dates sa on le savait déjà, on est pasa totalement ignorantes pas vrai ? non, pas vrai... pi aussi merci pour le compliment ! Arrête toé ek la pêche, le prof de maths qui a l'air d'un hibou arrête po d'en parler ! lol... tk merci !  
  
Nina : Merci c cool si t'aime sa ! En tk pour la vitesse je peu rien te promettre mais je fait le plus vite possible et t'as ka te dire que c'est sur que je l'abandonnerai pas cette fic ! mais sa devrais aller de plus en plus vite pque avec le temps on s'améliore tout le temps ! enfin je crois...  
  
aaaaaaah (7a et 1 h ! :o) lollll !) : O_o O_O o_O !!! alors la rien comprit ¬_¬... maaaaaaaaiiiiiiiis non, comprit mais sa été dur... hmm, long review ! Un 0 ? Avec un 2 devant ? Ça sa fait *pense très très fort* 20 ?!? 20 sur koi ? tk... lol ! *soupir* le publique est michant... Merci, si tu trouve prometteur, sa commence bien ! Et t'inquiète pas pour la pub pour Alo, on a 2 idoles sur ce site : Saiji pour les fics d'humour et Alohomora pour les fics sérieuses (d'ailleurs je sait que je devrais pas dire sa pque je vais perdre des lecteurs sûrement mais allez tous lire les deux fics de Alohomora sont vraiment hot, c'est nos coups de c?ur à Pad' et moi). En tk c sur qu'on va continuer ! En passant, en voyant ton review (de 2 mètres de long) on peu voir que tu consulte le même psychiatre que nous ! lol pi pour lé fôtes ta po a ten fair si tu voi cke jveu dir !  
  
~~~~~~ (le vide, c'est à dire anonimus ou si vous préférez, pas signé)~~~~~~ : Hey bein ! merci... sa va faire plaisir de continuer ! wow, un SI LONG review ! faut pas rater ça ! au moins, pff, 4 mots ! lol jme moque un peu la... c pas gentil... mais en tk sa fait plaisir quand même !  
  
  
  
Bon alors on vous quitte et REVIEWEZ !!! 


End file.
